Haru's Idea Of Having Fun
by AlisraSkywall
Summary: Haru takes Rin somewhere he promises will be "fun". His idea of fun isn't really the same as Rin's.
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm writing this fanfic for Free! because I wanted to try uploading

for something else other than Fairy Tail and PATEOD. So, this is my first Free! fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

Preview: (real chapters will be uploaded once a week.)

"Having fun? You call this having fun?"

Haru nodded, never averting his eyes from the fishing pole. The tip bobbed lazily in the water, patiently waiting for any unlucky mackerel.

"...You suck."

At that, Rin got a can of mackerel in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Randomly chose Penny Oleksiak as my "Olympic swimmer" for this, shoutout to all fellow Canadians out there!

_Haru neatly wrote 217 on his answer sheet, flipped it over and stared outside as the cherry blossoms floated past the open window. A cool breeze ruffled his black hair as he blinked ocean eyes at the summer day outside. He was really, really bored. And hungry for some good _saba_.

Maybe when he got home, he could make a really good miso-glazed _saba_ with white rice. Or some _saba_ in a bowl with lettuce and _karaage_ , but the mackerel from the sea and the chicken from the land wouldn't pair well at all. He could just do plain salt-grilled mackerel with some toast, but that was strictly a breakfast food…

The bell rang and he walked off campus calmly. He could go do something fun with someone, but Makoto was sick, Nagisa was Nagisa and Rei would drown-wait, no, water doesn't kill-smother him in layers and layers of swimming questions. That left only one person left.

Rin.

So he called him. And waited.

The mahogany-haired swimmer touched the wall, feeling the wall of water sweep over his head. He tore off both caps, pushed himself out of the water, and grabbed a sip of water. His phone rang.

"Haru?"

He pressed ACCEPT and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey. What's up?"

Haru's cool voice came through the phone. "You want to go have fun? I'm bored."

Rin's jaw clattered to the pool deck. "FUN?" Haru's idea of having fun was swimming to another continent!

"No swimming to North America, got it?"

"Okay, we can visit my friend in Canada, her name is Penny Oleksiak, it won't take us that long to swim there-"

"CANADA IS IN NORTH AMERICA!"

"Okay, sheesh, calm down. Meet me at the Iwatobi pool in thirty minutes. I promise it'll be fun."

Against his better judgement and a bad feeling he was going to come home smelling like mackerel, Rin decided to go. "Okay, can't be as bad as the time you made Makoto and I model swimsuits for Gou, but sure."

He cut the call off and ended practice ten minutes early before showering and heading on over to the Iwatobi pool.

.

.

.

"Haru?"

Rin stood in front of the large 50-metre pool and frowned at the empty pool deck. No one stood there.

"Hello? Haru?"

A cold hand placed itself on his shoulder and he jumped a foot in the air.

"OH GOD!"  
He whirled around, arm extended in a back fist ready to smash into the face of his attacker.

A cool hand caught his fist.

Haru stood there, ocean eyes glittering with amusement. "You really do scream like a girl."

Rin snarled and tackled Haru to the ground, raising himself so that he sat in his lap-OH MY GOD!  
He scrambled off of Haru, face bright neon pink.

Haru, however, was just as pale as ever. He sat up, looking annoyed. "Rin, that was very gay of you-"

He didn't get to finish before Rin punched him in the face.

Haru emerged from a furious fist smirking.

"Let's go."

Reluctantly, Rin stood and followed Haru onto a bus and through woodside paths. He got off the bus beside a river.

"What? Are we swimming in a riv-oh god no."

For, to Rin's horror, Haru had pulled out two fishing poles and a box of fish bait.

"No."

Haru smiled devilishly. "Yes."


	3. An Update On My Life

Hello!

No, unfortunately I haven't died.

I understand I haven't touched any of my stories for a strange amount of time. It's not that I don't have any motivation, it's just that I'll be taking a potentially very long hiatus to write conpletely on Archive of Our Own.

I don't understand why, but I think it's because I find it a lot easier to write on that site. Ideas flow from my mind easier, and to be honest, I've been getting more positive support.

Because I don't choose to talk about my mental health a lot, people often don't know the whole story, and I figured it was about time I told some actual human beings.

I know some people receive help abd support because they pour out their feelings through their work, and while I do love angst, I don't write it full-time.

I prefer to bottle emotions, not let then out.

PMs and DMs are private, but people have said some hurtful things about my work, and I want to remind them that if you don't like it, it's your fault, not mine, and if you hate it so much don't read it!

There is something called Preferred Personal Writing Style, you know. My opinions and how I choose to write shouldn't affect you to the point of calling my work useless trash.

Even if I were as bad at writing as you say, which I could be and maybe I'm just not seeing it, I can still be a great person, even if I'm not the best in the world at writing.

I don't know how you tracked down my Ao3 account, perhaps I told you in a story and forgot, but please don't leave negative comments. It doesn't feel very good.

It feels even worse when you get a bookmark and are excited only to find out the Additional Notes section says ONLY BOOKMARKED BECAUSE I WANTED TO SHOW MY FRIENDS THAT STORIES THIS BAD DO EXIST AFTER ALL.

Things like this are what causes depression.

I have insomnia, and I used to be able to relax because I felt happy that people were giving me such awesome support. Now that's not really happening and even though it's gotten better, lack of sleep is still looming behind me.

And I want to say to user AnonymousForPrivateReasons, what you think about me doesn't matter.

You want me to be more open about my life? Fine. I'll be more open.

I'm a fifteen year old kid with depression, anxiety and PTSD, only recently recovering from insomnia. I live under a constant pressure from so-called "Parents" to be perfect and just stop my mental health problems. I have friends, but I can't trust them with any secrets because oh I so want to, but I don't know whether they'll turn on me and stab me in the back or not.

So, all you internet warriors, don't throw away your shot to actually be a good person. After all, you're just like your comments: young, scrappy abd hungry for drama.

Shoutout to whoever caught the reference.

If you want to check me out, NOT bring me down any further, my Ao3 account name is ninehundredthousandfinalwords and my Wattpad is superchrisevans.

My Instagram is 900000wordslefttosay. NOT ninehundredthousandfinalwords. Someone already took that name.

A pat on the back to anyone who goes through what I'm going through, and to those who hate me for being me, well, if you feel like joining the fight against depression anytime soon, I'm willing to wait for it. *wink*

Bye!

Love,

Lizzy


End file.
